Oh, My, My, My
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: A songfic based off of Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song Oh my my my . Randy/Mickie.


_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights'_

"Mickie! Mickie!" The 9 year old, Randy Orton ran over to his best friend, Mickie James, screaming her name.

"Randy!" Mickie, who was 7 years old, exclaimed with glee. Seeing her best friend was always fun for her.

"Come on, Mickie! My daddy got me a new slinky! Let's go roll it down the front steps!" Randy told his friend, a excited smile gracing his face.

"Yay!" Mickie jumped up and down, clapping her hands rapidly.

"Let's go!" Randy grabbed onto Mickie's wrist and they ran across the driveway and up the front steps. The two kids sat on their knees, looking down at the stairs.

"Here ya go, kiddo," Bob Orton, Randy's father, sat in a rocking chair on the porch, aside Mickie's father. Bob leaned down and handed the bright blue slinky down to Randy.

"You can go first, Mickie," the young boy smiled at his friend as he handed her the toy.

Giggling, the brown haired 7 year old girl, took the slinky and pushed it down the stairs. Randy ran down the stairs, retrieved the toy, and brought it back up. This pattern repeated as the two children played.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

"Oh, would you look at them, one day their gonna fall for one another," Mr. Orton said, as he watched his son and his son's friend.

Mr. James nodded his head with a smile. "True love starts young."

Mr. Orton chuckled softly. "Oh, what are we saying? Those two kid's falling for each other is a one in a million chance."

"I suppose your right, Bob," Mickie's father sighed, still smiling at the two kids.

Mrs. James and Mrs. Orton stood in the doorway of Mrs. James's home, smiling at their children and their husbands.

Mrs. James rolled her eyes at her husband, as did Mrs. Orton to hers.

"If they only knew what could happen," Randy's mom sighed.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard trees_

_Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one lot bad_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we really fall in love_

_And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'_

"So, yesterday, I was looking at my parent's scrapbook, and saw a ton of pictures of us from when were little. You looked....different."

16 year old Mickie James and her boyfriend, 19 year old Randy Orton, were currently cuddling in a hammock outside of Mickie's house, while Randy mentioned this.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Mickie asked, giggling.

"Oh it's a good thing. Cause yeah, you were pretty cute back then, but now your one of the most beautiful girls in the world," Randy smiled sweetly at his girlfriend, kissing his girlfriend on over one year on the forehead.

"Only one of them huh? Well who else is one of the most beautiful?" Mickie challenged, jokingly.

"Hm, well you know Maryse from math class? She's pretty damn hot," Randy grinned.

"Randal....Keith....Orton. That was a terrible answer, asshole!" Mickie shoved Randy's arm away from her shoulders and rolled out of the hammock.

"Oh....Baby, I'm sorry! Come back!" Randy yelled after the pissed off brunette.

"No! Go away!" Mickie yelled before slamming the front door of her house hard, leaving Randy out alone in the darkness of the night.

_Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark_

_Two A.M, riding in your truck_

_Yet all I need is here next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my_

Yawning, Mickie rolled out of bed. The usual perkiness she felt when she woke up wasn't there this morning. Seeing as she had just had her first fight with her boyfriend, Randy.

It was noon on Saturday, and Mickie figured taking a walk might help her clear her mind. So after taking a shower, the teenage girl brushed her hair back into a ponytail and pulled on a bright blue tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, along with white sneakers.

As Mickie jogged out her front door, she noticed a figure laying in the hammock.

Furrowing her brow, Mickie walked over and saw who it was. Randy.

His blue eyes were closed, and he was snoring. Mickie gently shook him awake.

"Randy, were you out here all night?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you. I wanted to apologize. Your much, much, much more beautiful and hot and sexy and gorgeous than Maryse. I'm so sorry. You know I'm not good with trick questions," Randy apologized, groggily.

Giggling softly, the brunette girl leaned down and kissed her boyfriend. He was forgiven.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A few years ago when comin' around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_Then you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Mhm, they have the best coffee _ever_," Now 22 year old, Mickie James, said as she sipped coffee out of a blue mug.

Her and her 25 year old boyfriend, Randy Orton, were at their favorite place in Missouri, the only Cafe in town.

Randy watched his girlfriend nervously, as he tapped his fingers on the table.

Mickie picked up on his nervousness.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked her boyfriend of almost 8 years.

"Um, yeah. Everything's great," Randy smiled, and he figured now was as good of times as any.

With a sigh of anxiousness, Randy scooted his chair back, and lowered himself to the ground, getting on one knee.

Mickie could already feel the tears coming to her eyes.

"Mickie, baby, I've known you since almost forever. Since we were little. I guess our parents were right. I fell in love with you, Mickie James."

Then, Randy pulled out a box from his pocket, and opened it.

"Mickie James, will you marry me?"

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mommas cried_

_You said, 'I do' and I did too_

"Mickie Laree James, do you take Randal Keith Orton, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, for sick or for health, for as long as you all should live?"

"I do."

"Randal Keith Orton, do you take Mickie Laree James, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, for sick or for health, for as long as you all should live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Randy pulled Mickie in and gently kissed her lips, both of the mother's cried as they watched their children marry.

_Take me home when we met so many years before_

_Where we rock our babies on the very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

"Babe, Mackenzie's crying," Randy,carring a crying baby, walked through the open door onto the porch, where Mickie was sitting in a rocking chair.

"Oh isn't she always?" Mickie smiled as she took her and Randy's 8 month baby girl out of her husband's arms.

"Your so much better at this than me," Randy leaned against the doorway, smiling as he watched his wife and his child.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your gonna have to help me rock them more once I have another one," Mickie said in between her coos to baby Kenzie.

"Ah, I know. But I won't mind to much," Randy leaned down and pecked Mickie on the lips, and Kenzie on the forehead. He smiled at them both.

_When I'll be 87 you'll be 89_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh, my, my, my_

"I'll love you forever, baby," Randy whispered softly whispered into Mickie's ear later that night when they were cuddling in their bed.

"Mhm, even when we're old?" Mickie smiled as she nestled her head in between Randy's neck and shoulder.

"Even when your almost 90 and our children are grown," Randy said gently.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Mick."


End file.
